


A night like this

by chisheccid



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Soltó el aire de sus pulmones mientras miraba por la ventana acostado en su cama, una cama solitaria y fría, una cama pequeña que solamente la ocupaba una persona, ahora, una persona temblorosa que casi no podía ponerse en pie, una a la que las manos le temblaban y la respiración se le dificultaba, una que tenía la mirada triste desde hace mucho tiempo...
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 6





	A night like this

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akimi Yoshida, yo hago esto con el único afán de entretener.

**…**

**Notas de la autora:** Este es mi primer fanfic de Banana Fish, tengo que decir que solamente vi el anime, pero sé un poco de lo que pasa en el manga en el epílogo, así que, si hay algo que no concuerda, sepan disculpar.

 **Nota 2:** Ya que soy nueva en este fandom, tengo que decir que la mayoría de mis fics tienen una canción que escucho mientras voy escribiendo, esta vez le tocó a “The wisp sings” de “Winter Aid” y es que estaba viendo AMV’s y apareció esta joyita y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

**…**

**A night like this**

El cielo estaba despejado, tanto, que las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, llenando el cielo de magníficas luces destellantes que vibraban y se agitaban con cada latido de su corazón.

Había llegado a la vejez, algo que no hubiese sido posible de no haber sido por él… Por eso se esforzó mucho cuando llegó a Japón, se esforzó por ser alguien de bien, por tratar de continuar con su vida, aunque cada mañana le resultase casi imposible.

Quiso ser feliz, seguir adelante, vivir la vida que Ash hubiera deseado que viviese, pero allí radicaba el problema, en que la vida que Ash y él quisieron, simplemente no podía ser, porque ambos sabían que solamente pudieron estar completos cuando se encontraban juntos, como si dos almas rotas se hubieran unido para crear una perfecta, una que podría sobrellevar cualquier problema, sabía que nunca más volvería a estar completo sin Ash a su lado.

Aun así, logró llevar una vida decente, un trabajo que le daba lo suficiente para vivir, un pequeño departamento que apenas si tenía muebles y un montón de fotos viejas guardadas en lo más profundo de su cajón. No las había vuelto a ver desde ese día en que las encontró.

El cielo estaba despejado, tanto, que las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, llenando el cielo de magníficas luces destellantes que vibraban y se agitaban con cada latido de su corazón.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones mientras miraba por la ventana acostado en su cama, una cama solitaria y fría, una cama pequeña que solamente la ocupaba una persona, ahora, una persona temblorosa que casi no podía ponerse en pie, una a la que las manos le temblaban y la respiración se le dificultaba, una que tenía la mirada triste desde hace mucho tiempo, como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida y solamente estuviera moviéndose por inercia.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla dejando húmedos los surcos de su piel marchita, rozó la lágrima con sus dedos a manera de sorpresa, y es que no se había permitido llorar desde esa lejana vez, y es que sabía que, si volvía a claudicar ante sus sentimientos, quizás no lograría salir vivo.

Pero esa noche ya no le importaba, ese cielo lo recordaba a él, lleno de destellos, de luces que hacían vibrar su alma, como si Ash le estuviera llamando a lo lejos, podía sentir su aroma, podía escuchar su voz… Y por eso permitió que sus lágrimas saliesen, quizás no dejaría de llorar nunca, quizás lloraría lo que le quedaba de vida y rogó infinitamente que la misma no siguiese extendiéndose, ya no soportaba vivir con esa carga.

El cielo estaba despejado, tanto, que las estrellas llenaban el cielo de un magnífico esplendor, se fusionaban unas con otras para iluminar el firmamento de un blanco vibrante que se extendía y lo borraba todo a su alrededor, de pronto, dejó de sentir dolor.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron y lo invadió un sentimiento de calidez, era como si el sol se hubiese metido en su pecho y lo llenase de alegría, poco a poco fue sintiendo que él mismo se convertía en calor, que vibraba intensamente y creaba energía, su cuerpo físico desapareció y volvió a sentir la dicha juvenil que sintió cuando lo conoció.

—Te tardaste.

No era una voz la que escuchaba, más bien, era como si una esencia que conocía demasiado bien le estuviera dando una cálida bienvenida. Se sintió reconfortado, como si su alma estuviese siendo abrazada y recomponiendo sus fisuras. Reconoció el contacto en seguida, pues no era la primera vez que sus almas se encontraban de esa manera, sus almas habían estado juntas desde el primer encuentro y habían perdido esa conexión cuando una de ellas se había apagado repentinamente, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora estaban completos de nuevo, viviendo de alguna manera en la eternidad del espacio y el tiempo, como lo habían hecho siempre…

**FIN**

Estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas ahora mismo, estuve recordando este anime y que tengo varias ideas que no quiero que desaparezcan, así que me senté a escribir y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

Siempre me negué al final que tuvo el anime, y cuando leí una pequeña parte del epílogo, no pude hacer más que llorar más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo. Este anime me marcó muchísimo, y como dije, tengo algunas ideas de fics cortitos como este, espero poder subirlos pronto.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


End file.
